Tactile - A McRoll int he REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: Steve is always in tune with his senses especially when it comes to Catherine.


_Sammy and Ilna, ladies, ladies, you brighten every day with your friendship and enthusiasm and wonderfulness. Thanks for the great item and lines! Xoxox_

 _REALMcRollers, you're the best! Thank you for the undying support and love of REAL Steve and Catherine. We respect and love them and promise they'll always be safe with us._

* * *

 **Tactile**

 **McGarrett/Rollins Home**

Catherine looked up as Steve entered and crossed the bedroom. "That ran late. How'd it go?"

* * *

"Okay." He pulled off his shirt and dropped it into the hamper. "We're good."

"Approved?" She knew how much he hated budget meetings.

"Most of it. Apparently our vehicle repair expenses still exceed HPD's." He bent to kiss her and grinned.

"What?" She smiled at his amused look.

"You." His tongue ran across his lips before he kneeled on the mattress to kiss her again.

She cupped his cheek and leaned into him. "Me, what?"

"You taste different. Strawberries?"

She smiled. "They had a visit from a dentist at the library today. Jacob was very excited by the flavored toothpaste samples. He made sure I took one home so _Uncle_ Steve could taste it."

Steve laughed as he kissed her again. "Mmm. I'll be sure to thank him."

"I think he meant you'd brush with it." She grinned.

"Tastes better like this." He deepened the kiss and moved to lay Catherine back against the pillows.

"You always did have finely tuned senses."

His fingers skimmed across her tummy. "Especially touch. I have a _very_ good sense of touch."

Catherine pushed on his shoulder until he moved to lie back and she rolled on top of him. "Let's prove that theor … Ohh."

"Enough said." Steve's voice took on a low rumble and with her next kiss, the discussion was forgotten.

* * *

Later, Steve woke and stretched the arm not tucked under Catherine down to tug the comforter up. Her skin was cool from the air conditioning, and he smiled when she sighed contentedly in her sleep and snuggled tighter against him as he covered them both. When she shifted, her hair slid across his skin, and he ran a gentle hand through the silky strands.

Steve always relied on his senses, it was part of his survival, and tactile memories were important to him. Especially when it came to Catherine. He'd carried the feel of her with him on every deployment and mission. Even now, when she was next to him permanently, where she belonged, the way she felt was something he never took for granted.

Her cool skin warming as it touched his when she settled against him for the night could lift the weight of the world from his shoulders. Another smile played on his lips at the texture of her hair. It was silky in his hands, yes, but when it moved across his chest as Catherine shifted in her sleep, or brushed his cheek when she leaned over to kiss him good morning on the days she woke first to run Cammie, it reminded him he was more content than he'd ever been.

Catherine murmured something unintelligible against his shoulder. She was still asleep, her heartbeat in sync with his own in a steady rhythm against his chest. It brought to mind how the thrumming of her heart under his head was exactly what he needed to calm his soul when she wrapped herself around him if he woke wild-eyed and drenched from a nightmare. Just as she would fall asleep with her hand resting over his pulse point to ground herself after one of her own. Just touching her brought him comfort. Countless times simply resting his head against her tummy as she stood in front of him had calmed his thoughts after a horrible day.

Steve moved his hand to hold hers, and her fingers automatically sought to entwine with his even as she slept. He'd always marveled at how her delicate frame harbored such strength. At how the gentle hands that would tend to Joanie, braid Gracie's hair, or sensually slide over his body could take down an opponent twice her weight with deadly accuracy. Her fingers felt small and soft compared to his own, and he ran his thumb across her knuckles, savoring the familiar feel of the hands that could soothe or ignite him on fire.

She stirred again, her eyes opening slowly as she glanced up with a tiny smile at how they hadn't rolled away from their entwined position. "Can't sleep?"

"Just woke up a little while ago." He motioned to the comforter. "You felt a little cold."

"Thanks. Why are you still awake?"

"Just thinking."

"Good or bad?" A spark of concern lit her eyes. He knew she was wondering about a nightmare. "Dream? I didn't feel you move…"

He bent to kiss her temple. "Good. Really good. Promise."

"Okay…" She pecked his lips. "As long as it's good." She untucked their hands to cup his cheek; the familiar gesture another one that touched his heart. "Love you."

"Love _you_." He kissed her fingers and drew her hand down to re-lace with his own. "And Cath?"

"Hmm?"

He smiled contentedly. "It doesn't get any better."

.

End. Thanks for reading.

* * *

 ** _Once again, special love & thanks to Sammy & Ilna for the beautiful REAL World concepts that were reiterated in this story._**

 **/**

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at

community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World


End file.
